Summer Song
by KarinNaLu4ever
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah pertemuan tak terduga, takdir yang membuat mereka bertemu. Makhluk berbeda gender ini tak sengaja bertemu di musim panas yang indah nan hangat. Inilah kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama, melewati tatapan mata terciptalah sebuah cinta sejati. Inilah yang disebut maha karya cinta


Fanfic ke tigaku.

.

.

.

Aku berharap kalian senang.

.

.

Don't like don't read!.

.

.

Pairing

Natsu X Lucy.

.

.

.

Summary.

Ini adalah sebuah pertemuan tak terduga, takdir yang membuat mereka bertemu. Makhluk berbeda gender ini tak sengaja bertemu di musim panas yang indah nan hangat. Inilah kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama, melewati tatapan mata terciptalah sebuah cinta sejati. Inilah yang disebut maha karya cinta

.

.

.

.

.

Mekashikito Karin

Present.

.

.

.

Summer Song.

Awal musim panas membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap insan, tak ada satu hal kegiatan yang terlewat di musim panas. Gadis berparas cantik bersurai pirang tengah memoles wajahnya dengan make up natural, ya hari ini adalah hari terbahagia bagi Lucy. Lucy akan bertemu kekasihnya di café dekat pantai, hari yang paling ia tunggu sepanjang hidupnya telah datang. Kekasihnya akan melamarnya di awal musim panas ini.

Ting…ting…

Clik

To : Lucy.

From : Loki.

Selamat musim panas Hime!, Aishiteru!. Sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu.

Pipi Lucy merona merah karena pesan singkat dari Loki, senyum simpul merekah di bibir mungil Lucy dengan cepat Lucy membalas pesan dari Loki.

To : Loki

From : Lucy

Aishiteru yo!, aku juga sudah tak sabar!.

Ting..ting..

Clik..

To : Lucy.

From : Loki.

Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di café dekat pantai. Aku mencintaimu Himeku.

Pipi Lucy kembali merona merah saat membaca pesan balasan dari Loki, tanpa pikir panjang Lucy mengambil tasnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Lucy keluar rumah dan memanggil taksi. Taksi melaju dengan cepat, sepanjang mata memandang Lucy disajikan dengan gedung pencakar langit dan bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya. Senyum Lucy kembali merekah saat sudah sampai di café dekat pantai, ia membayar taksi dan berjalan ke arah Café. Harum dari laut menguar saat Lucy mengambil tempat duduk di luar café, Lucy mengambil ponselnya dan mingirim pesan singkat untuk Loki.

To : Loki.

From : Lucy.

Kau ada dimana?, aku sudah sampai sejak semenit yang lalu. Jangan sampai terlambat, Aku mencintaimu!.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, balasan pesan dari Loki tidak ada. Berulang kali Lucy mengecek ponselnya tetapi hasilnya nihil, berkali – kali ia menghubungi ponsel Loki tetapi tak ada satupun panggilannya yang diangkat. Hati Lucy mulai gelisah, setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia takut sangat takut malah, takut Loki membatalkan pertemuannya secara sepihak. Kerap kali Loki membatalkan pertemuannya secara sepihak Lucy masih bisa bersabar, come on! Manusia punya batas kesabarannya. Lucy tahu Loki adalah seorang pria penggila kerja tetapi dia harus mengerti perasaan Lucy.

Ting..ting..

Click.

To : Lucy

From : Loki.

Gomen, himeku aku tidak bisa datang. Aku ada meeting mendadak.

Lucy tersenyum miris, ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar kali ini. Keputusan ini memang berat tetapi ini harus dilakukan daripada terus sakit hati, Lucy menulis balasan pesan Loki dengan cepat.

To : Loki.

From : Lucy.

Gomen. Aku sudah lelah menunggumu, sejak pertama kali kita menjalin hubungan asmara kau tidak pernah menepati janjimu! Kau selalu membatalkan kencan kita secara sepihak dan inilah ke 50 kalinya kau membatalkannya. Aku kecewa padamu yang terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanmu itu, terima kasih sudah ada dihatiku tetapi hubungan ini harus berakhir karena sikapmu ini. Aku minta kita putus, kau dan aku sekarang bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi.

Air mata Lucy jatuh mengenai tangannya, ia usap pelan airmatanya. Lucy memanggil pelayan dan memesan jus strawberry untuk meredakan gejolak di hatinya, tak lama kemudian pesanan – pun datang lalu Lucy langsung meminumnya sampai tandas. Baru saja gejolak di hatinya mereda ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk, tertera jelas di layar ponselnya nama Loki tanpa pikir panjang Lucy langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Lucy beranjak dari meja café tak lupa menaruh uang, ia berjalan ke arah pantai. Ombak berdesir dengan keras, angin semilir menerpa wajah Lucy. Lucy memandang kosong ombak yang saling beradu dengan batu karang, pikirannya melayang kesana kemari seperti layang – layang yang terbang dengan bebasnya di udara.

" Seandainya, kau tahu perasaanku saat ini Loki!" Ucap Lucy sambil memegangi kalung berliontin hati di lehernya lalu ia tarik kalung itu dan membuangnya ke laut.

Lucy tersenyum puas dengan tenggelamnya kalung pemberian Loki padanya, walau kalung itu harganya berjuta – juta yen tetap tak menggantikan rasa sakit di hatinya saat Loki membatalkan kencannya hanya demi pekerjaan dan embel – embel masa depan yang cerah. Perkataan Loki memang sering manis kepada Lucy, tetapi perkataan indah itu hanyalah bualan lelaki semata. Lucy mengetahui diluar sana Loki bermain dengan wanita – wanita berparas cantik dan tak lupa gelar high class tertera pada wanita cantik itu.

Lucy berjalan meninggalkan pesisir pantai, kakinya membawanya ke taman yang dipenuhi oleh pohon yang mulai menguning. Aroma musim panas menguar dari pohon – pohon di sepanjang jalan, tentu saja Lucy menikmati kesempatan emas ini. Lucy menyukai musim panas karena musim panas sangatlah indah. Seorang pria tampan berambut merah muda tengah berlari melewati Lucy, tetapi pria itu berhenti dan memperhatikan Lucy. Lucy yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah pria itu.

" Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap pria itu yang membuat Lucy tersentak kaget.

" Maaf, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy.

Pria itu tersadar. " Gomen, aku tadi bersenandung dan tak sengaja meneruskan liriknya di depanmu!".

Lucy tertawa kecil dan hendak meninggalkan pria itu tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya untuk tidak pergi, Lucy menoleh ternyata pria itu yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

" Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu!. Bagaimana kalau kita ke café dekat pantai, aku yang teraktir!" Ucap Pria itu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu!" Lucy menerima ajakan pria itu.

Entah mengapa perasaan aneh masuk begitu saja ke hatinya saat Lucy tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria berambut merah muda itu. Pria merah muda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Lucy, saat tak sengaja melihat iris caramel Lucy hatinya berkata inilah cinta sejatiku. Pipi Lucy dan pria itu lantas merona merah saat mengetahui tangannya bergandengan, segeralah mereka melepaskan kaitan tangannya.

Sesampainya di café, Lucy dan pria berambut merah muda memilih meja diluar yang menghadap langsung ke pantai. Aroma khas lautan menguar dari berbagai arah, hal itu menciptakan suasana romantis pada dua insan ini.

" Kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Natsu Dragneel dan aku sangat menyukai musim panas," Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Lucy sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Natsu, sensasi hangat menjalar di tangan Lucy. " Natsu berarti musim panas, nama yang indah. Namaku Lucy Heartfillia dan aku juga sama sepertimu menyukai musim panas."

Mereka berdua belum melepaskan kaitan tangan masing – masing, mereka berdua asyik memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Hati mereka seakan menyatu, dentuman jantung yang seirama menandakan kalau dua insan ini di takdirkan bersama selamanya. Kalau takdir yang mengikat mereka tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari ikatan kencang nan kuat dari takdir itu sendiri.

" Ahh, Gomen!" Mereka berdua tersadar dan melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka masing – masing, rona merah menghiasi pipi Lucy dan Natsu. Lucy merasa tangannya merasa kosong dan dingin, saat tangannya di genggam oleh Natsu, Lucy merasa sangat nyaman seakan Natsu hanya miliknya seorang.

" Mengapa kau sangat menyukai musim panas?" Natsu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, cengiran khasnya ia tunjukan pada Lucy.

" A..no aku suka musim panas karena musim panas itu sangat indah dan membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Bagaimana denganmu?" Lucy merona merah saat di perhatikan oleh Natsu.

" Aku menyukai musim panas karena musim panas adalah arti namaku, tetapi tidak hanya itu saja aku menyukai musim panas karena musim panas adalah musim bertemunya aku dan pujaan hatiku. Aku tidak akan lupa kenangan itu," Natsu menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar – binar.

Deg.

Entah mengapa hati Lucy serasa di tikam dengan sebilah pisau tajam, sakit dan sesak semua di campur menjadi satu. Perasaan bahagianya yang baru ia rasakan sirna begitu saja, ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan Natsu tetapi pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Natsu.

" Kau mau kemana, Luce?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada kecewa.

" Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," Jawab Lucy.

" Mau membenarkan make up, huh?" Tanya Natsu dengan seringaian genit.

" Tidak, aku tidak membenarkan make up!" Wajah Lucy memerah saat melihat seringaian genit dari Natsu.

" Lantas?" Natsu tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya.

" B..bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Lucy, mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

" Luce. Aku tahu kau tidak tahan dengan seringaianku kan?" Natsu menarik Lucy dan al hasil Lucy hampir terjatuh menimpa tubuh Natsu.

" Natsu kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mantan kekasihku!" Lucy sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

" Huh?" Natsu mengernyit heran saat Lucy menyamakan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

" Kau sama saja dengan mantan kekasihku, suka menggoda wanita. Apakah tidak ada di dunia ini lelaki yang tidak menggoda wanita?, hikss…" Air mata Lucy berjatuhan dan setetes air mata mengenai tangan kekar Natsu.

" Luce, kau kenapa?" Muka Natsu menunjukan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Lucy kembali duduk dan mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Natsu, Natsu merasa sedih dan sesak saat mendengar Lucy mempunyai kisah cinta yang tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Senyum Natsu merekah dan ia mulai menggenggam tangan Lucy.

" Luce, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Pinta Natsu.

Mata lucy terbelalak mendengar permintaan Natsu yang terkesan mendadak. " Natsu, kita baru saja bertemu dan kau mau melamarku?. Aku tahu kau iba padaku karena tidak jadi bertunangan."

" Aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu, tetapi aku merasa kita sudah bersama sejak lama dan aku tidak iba padamu!. Setiap aku tidur aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu," Ucap Natsu dengan nada serius.

Lucy tersenyum miris. " Natsu kau pasti membual, aku tahu lelaki pasti melontarkan perkataan yang manis untuk perempuan!"

" Tidak aku tidak membual, aku benar – benar serius dengan pernyataanku ini!. Aku pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan gadis cantik bersurai pirang di awal musim panas dan aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku pasti bertemu dengan gadis pujaan hatiku itu. Sekarang mimpi itu benar – benar kenyataan, aku melihat gadis pujaan hatiku selama ini yang selalu hadir di mimpiku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku tidak pandai merayu seperti lelaki pada umumnya, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Kaulah gadis pertama kali yang kutunjukan seringaian dan senyumanku. Sekarang aku ulangi perkataanku tadi. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Natsu berkata pada Lucy dengan mimik serius.

" Apakah kau mencintaiku sepenuh hati? Apakah kau akan menerimaku apa adanya? Apakah kau bisa membagi waktumu untukku? Apakah kau dapat membuatku tersenyum setiap waktu? Dan apakah kau tahu kalau saat pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah mencintaimu?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Lucy lontarkan pada Natsu dan pertanyaan terakhir yang membuat Natsu tersenyum lembut pada Lucy.

" Aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. Aku akan membagi waktuku padamu walau aku ini adalah direktur Dragneel Corp. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap waktu dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis ataupun menjatuhkan air mata walau setetes sekalipun. Aku tidak tahu kalau panah cinta mengenaimu saat kali pertama kita bertemu," Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Lucy dengan lancar tanpa ada pemikiran terlebih dahulu.

" Aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Natsu!" Lucy menjawabnya dengan senyum mengembang dan muka merona.

Semenjak hari itu mereka sering bertemu, sampai mereka menentukan hari pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

Bagaimana?, bagus tidak?. Apakah kalian mau ada sekuelnya?. Kalau mau di reviews ya.

Nanti cerita sekuelnya tentang masa – masa natsu menikah sampai mempunyai anak.

Aku menunggu pendapat anda.

Arigatou udah membaca.


End file.
